


Trimesteral Finals

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: ADMU, Ateneo de Manila University, De La Salle University, De La Salle-College of Saint Benilde, M/M, Neo bakes, Salle does school work congrats brod, but he's shit at it, csb, dlsu, shortie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Salle hasn't been sleeping. He hasn't seen Neo for weeks either. The stress is getting to him, and then his prince comes to turn his day around.





	Trimesteral Finals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic outside the long fic and I wrote this bec I was taking a break from the long fic.
> 
> ... Yeah... I take a break from writing NeoSalle by writing more NeoSalle. I'm fucking trash????

             “Mr. Concepcion!” the professor greeted him, causing him to stop in his haste.

             “Sir!”

             “Nagmamadali?” His professor raised an eyebrow at him.

             “Yes sir.” He answered, pleading. “May lakad po ako eh.”

Confusion in his professor’s brows not easing as this student of his was normally the last to leave the classroom, even lazily at that manner. His professor nodded once, uncertainly. “Ganon ba, sige, next meeting na lang—”

             “Salamat sir!” He answered forgetting to politely excuse himself and sped off.

Salle briskly walked through the flooded hallway of Yuchengco building. He slid himself through the crowd of students pouring out the classrooms and reached the long lines for the three rather crappy elevators. This couldn’t wait. He decided to just use the stairs. He stormed through five flights of it, and with barely a breath, continued to rush through the amphitheater. Sweat was breaking through his forehead, shirt beginning to stick to his skin under his jersey jacket, which in his haste he’d forgotten to remove. He checked his phone as he walked. “Here na :)” it read which was sent fifteen minutes ago. Salle replaced his phone back in his pocket, with a sudden bright smile plastered on his face.

He turned at the end of the hallway, he was still a few meters away from him, but he recognized him immediately. He let all restraint go and literally ran to the gate’s exit. Their eyes met and the other stood up from the waiting bench, all in his usual crisp attire, a smile creeping up on his face. Salle stepped farther, closing in the distance, but before he could—

             “Oof!” the strap of his bag got caught in the exit turnstile. Salle jerked back, losing his balance and planting on the cement. He immediately blocked the flow of the now pissed students. Neo gasped and rushed around the hand rail that parted the waiting area and the exit. As Salle struggled to get himself up, a woman behind the turnstile reached over to push off the strap that got caught. Salle fully fell on the floor.

             “Thank you,” Neo told the girl in a half giggle and was muttering apologies to the students who passed through the other lane as he crouched down to help Salle up. He finally stood up, grabbing the hand rail and Neo for support. The woman behind still hasn’t walked through the exit as the two men were still blocking the rest of the exit. Salle flashed the woman a smile that softened into an apologetic one and readjusted the strap of his bag around his shoulder. Salle had to laugh at his stupidity as they walked back to the bench.

             “Ano ba ‘yan, you’re so tanga,” Neo teased. Salle laughed again face-palming himself before he wrapped and arm around Neo’s shoulder pulling the shorter man to his chest. Neo closed his eyes, smiling as he accepted the other’s bear hug. They stood there like that, all their love publicly displayed. A discipline officer could catch them any time now, but Salle just didn’t give a fuck. He hasn’t seen Neo in a month.

Though he didn’t want to, a few seconds later, Salle pulled away, remaining in contact by their laced fingers. His breath was ragged, all from running, falling and just the sheer excitement in seeing Neo again. He was flustered, and Neo wasn’t far behind.

             A hand clapped at Salle’s back, “Pare easy lang ha, baka matunaw kayo diyan.” It was Gio and Salle barely noticed him. Neo sheepishly nodded at Salle’s friend.

             “Gago let’s go na.” Neo said, pulling at him. Salle couldn’t even speak for himself anymore; the world just seemed to stop.

             “Oo, sorry.” Salle chuckled loudly, shaking his head with a smile on his lips.

             “Ay pero before that,” Neo let go of their his hands and twisted to the bench to retrieve a brown bag, he pulled out a plastic container. Neo presented it to Salle, holding it with both hands and restrained smile that seemed to be holding in the _kilig_.

             Salle looked from the container to Neo’s beaming face. “Ano to?” he said as he took it. He removed the lid and what he saw made his heart melted whatever was left. “You made these?” He asked brightly too loud that it caught the surrounding people’s attention. Salle took out one of the cat shaped cookies with accurately pointed ears. He glanced at Neo’s nodding head first before he took a big bite at one of the ears. Salle’s bright expression contorted as a hard bitterness hit his tongue. He forced himself to smile despite the contortion of his face.

             “Oh is it too bitter?” Neo asked sheepishly, heat rising to his cheeks.

             Salle swallowed hard, eyes squeezing shut. “What’s this—” he choked in a cough, keeping his tone happy, “made of?”

             “Well, you haven’t gotten a lot sleep in the past few weeks, so instead of cocoa powder…” Neo hesitated, “… I used espresso.”

             Salle took a second before he snorted. He put the rest of cookie back in the container, replaced the lid and quickly pulled Neo back into a hug. “I love it.” He lied into Neo’s ear, it was the sweetest lie he was willing to keep up with. They finally pulled apart and got around to walking out of the gate, ending the suffering of the witnesses of their sappy greetings.

 

             “Sorry I’m late,” Salle began, swinging their linked fingers as they walked.

             “It’s fine, just fifteen minutes.”

             “How was your train ride—”

             “Uy Salle!” Salle stopped in his tracks and swung around to see Jules.

             Salle shut his eyes, “shit,” he muttered to himself. Neo quirked an eyebrow at him.

             “Pare may shooting pa tayo diba?” Jules looked from Salle to Neo. “Hi, Neo.” Neo waved a hand at him.

             Salle’s heart sank. He shook his head and groaned. He’d forgotten about it. “Jules,” he started in a low voice. “Hindi ba pwedeng sa ibang araw na lang?”

             “Tanga bukas na submission!” Jules scolded Salle. Salle groaned again and tightened his hand on Neo’s behind him.

             “Baka pwedeng may mag stand-in na lang for me.” He reasoned, all the desperation in his voice.

             “Pare ikaw na lang wala pang ginagawa.”

             “Jules naman oh—”

             “That’s why he’s gonna do it na,” Neo stepped between them. “Diba, Salle?” he asked the man brightly. Salle could only pout at Neo.

             “Oh ayan, sabi na ng boyfriend mo.” Jules clapped his hand on Neo’s back. “Sure na ha?”

             “Yeah he’ll be there.” Neo answered him with certainty.

             “Pag wala ka don, sasapakin kita.” He jokingly said as he parted from the couple.

             “Neo—”

             “It’s okay!” Neo reassured, rubbing Salle’s arm. “Acads muna, Salle.” He gave a soft smile.

             “Pero ang layo ng—”

             “Salle, I can wait. Really.”

             Salle sighed, slouching in defeat and bumped his forehead on Neo’s, a deep frown evident on his lips. “I miss you.” He almost pleaded.

             “I miss you too, pero we can meet later naman eh.” He ran his fingers through Salle’s hair, his eyes closed.

             Salle sighed again, and took both of Neo’s hands. He pulled away to look at him, determined. “Text mo si Cessie if she’s at the condo.” He reached for his ID lace to remove the key from its hook and closed Neo’s fingers on it. “If she’s not just go through the lobby casually… You know avoid security.” Neo giggled. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He finished, sliding his hand behind Neo’s head and planting a long kiss on his forehead then resorted to a series of quick pecks. Neo had to push him away as he giggled with lightness. Their eyes meet once again and once they did, they translated words silently.

 

             _I love you._

             _I love you too._

 

             Salle willed himself to pull away from Neo's eyes and started slowly walking. “Text me ha!” to which Neo nodded to and turned his back on Salle. Neo hasn’t even taken a step yet when Salle was back to his side. “Oo nga pala!” he rushed. “Can you stay overnight?”

             Neo pouted shaking his head. “No eh. I to do some work stuff with Mia.”

             “Shit. Sige hatid na lang kita.”

             “Ha? Not too late though,” Neo protested with concern. “Kasi, may class ka pa tomorrow.” Salle groaned again. “Sige na, go to your shooting na kasi.” Neo giggled away. Salle nodded before pulling apart and rushing back into his university.

 

~~~~~

             “Ano banaman ‘to si kuya, not making ayos to his schedules.” Cessie huffed as she sat next to Neo who had his knees pulled to his chest on Salle’s bed at the lower bunk. Neo softly smiled.

             “It’s okay, I understand.” Though it was getting rather late, Neo had to catch the train.

 

At pass eight in the evening Salle returned to the condo and immediately flopped himself on his bed, draping himself over Neo. The other was crushed beneath him in a fit of giggles. Salle raised his head and planted it on Neo’s chest. Neo tipped his head down to meet Salle’s eyes, both their features softening. Neo’s fingers found their way into Salle’s hair, lazily carding through the softness. Salle’s eyelids fluttered and he sighed at the shorter man’s comfort.

After what seemed like endless seconds, Salle pushed up and replaced himself hovering over Neo’s small frame who laid on his bed. He propped himself above the other with an arm on each side of Neo’s head. He pressed palm at the side of Neo’s neck, where it met his jaw and brushed his thumb across his cheek. It was now Salle who carded through the other’s hair with his free hand and simply stared at him as the other leaned into his touch, his lashes fluttering closed.

             “Sige, I guess magdidinner na lang ako sa labas.” Cessie called out before she shut the door closed. The two didn’t hear her, or even bothered to react.

Salle began pressing kisses all over Neo’s face, mapping it into his memory. Neo lightly sighed, reaching an arm around Salle’s neck.

The other trailed his chaste kisses lower, bending his head to start at Neo’s jaw, then to his neck.

Neo caught the scent of Salle’s hair which was brushing on his cheek, he leaned on it again.

Salle’s lips trailed lower, reaching the other’s throat. Neo’s breath caught before he bent his head back, exposing his flesh further. Salle reached where the other’s head was bent, cupping it for support. He was quick and immediately latched his lips on new exposed skin. He sucked on it, leaving a mark.

After releasing the patch of skin, he run his tongue over it, soothing the pain. Neo softly moaned, his throat vibrating on Salle’s lips.

 

Salle pushed up once more, eyes trained on Neo’s face below him. The man below slowly opened his eyes.

             “Thank you,” Salle whispered.

             Neo smiled at him, happiness reaching his eyes. “Naman.” He answered teasingly, stealing Salle’s usual response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this be completely unrelated to 57 hrs.
> 
> SEE YA'LL ON THURS


End file.
